


Bo and Vincent's Reactions to the Palace of Wax

by slasherbastard



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Headcanon, Other, bo and vincent have never seen such bullshit, headcanons, joke, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: for legal reasons - even though the place is closed - this is a joke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bo and Vincent's Reactions to the Palace of Wax

  * You decided to take the Sinclair twins on a trip to the Palace of Wax in Norfolk because the figures there creeped you out
  * You were 900% sure that their wax figures had people inside them
  * Bo and Vincent thought you were crazy until you showed them the photos
  * That’s when they decided to share the exact same energy
  * Hell, Bo was freaked out - and you didn’t even think Bo knew what fear was
  * You probably should not have brought Bo
  * You’ve already made your bets that you guys are gonna get kicked out early
  * If you leave him unsupervised he’ll probably end up damaging something
  * **“Tell me when no one’s looking, I’m ripping Prince Charles’ finger off”**
  * _“Bo NO.”_
  * Bo probably brought his trusty wire cutters, too
  * Take a shot every time you had to tell Bo not to threaten one of the figures
  * **“You’re going down Elvis Presley”**
  * Vincent will probably get scolded for touching the figures
  * If he could talk he would definitely be telling off the employees and telling them how to make the figures
  * _“Sir, we don’t make the figures”_ Is what they’d probably tell him 
  * Vincent would need a time out
  * As much as he loves the craft behind wax figures, this is the dollar store craft section to him
  * Bo will probably try to not so subtly ask the employees about how the figures are made - and he will shamelessly promote the House of Wax 
  * You guys didn’t end up getting kicked out, but the employees felt a lot more at ease as soon as the three of you left
  * During the ride back to the hotel, Bo pulls something out of his pocket
  * It’s a wax finger, and there’s something inside
  * The rumours are true and now the Sinclairs have some competition




End file.
